Blue is the Warmest Color
by DatWinchesterPlaid
Summary: requested by tastetherain on tumblr. "Bagginshield and the No color until you touch your Soulmate AU" He clenched his fists and bit his lip until it bled, whether to keep from shouting or crying, he didn't know.


Everyone else in the Shire had found their soulmate before they hit their twenty somethings, everyone that is, except Bilbo. When everyone had started to settle down with their soulmates and start families, Hobbits and visitors alike talked nonstop about this.

The kinder ones speculated that maybe his soulmate simply hadn't dropped by the Shire yet, but soon would. The majority of them said that such an odd Hobbit like Bilbo Baggins would never get a soulmate.

It was at a young age that Bilbo learned to ignore these rumors and run his errands with his head held high and back straight, he was part Took after all. After awhile, he got used to seeing the varying shades of grey, learned to stop sobbing when he woke up to an empty bed and muted grey.

His hands didn't shake anymore when the other Hobbits called him rude names or made fun of his empty and he learned to turn his scars into armor. Things were good for awhile, yes his life was lonely but he did learn to love himself and the beauty around him (despite the lack of color) so all was well.

Until Gandalf showed up with a company of dwarves and the perfect life that Bilbo had slaved over cracked like a mirror. The dwarves, while kindhearted, were blunt and honest and asked him hundreds of questions; All of them concerning his lack of soulmate.

He clenched his fists and bit his tongue until it bleed, whether to keep from shouting or crying he didn't know. Gandalf did at one point attempt to apologize to him and wrap him in a hug but Bilbo coldly said that he had guests to tend to and really Gandalf had no reason to apologize for letting a bunch of strangers in his home.

(Needless to say Gandalf got the hint and left Bilbo alone.)

It was when they were sitting at the table, ready to finally tuck into a magnificent dinner prepared by Bilbo when there was a knock at the door. He looked around at the boisterous dwarves who had all become silent and gave each other sly looks. No one made a move to get up from the table.

"I guess I'll go and get it then," Bilbo mutters under his breath, tossing his handkerchief on the table and quickly making his way to the door.

He pauses before it, clenching his jaw and blinks back the frustrated tears that are filling his eyes and opens the door, "Bilbo Baggins at your service," on the tip of his tongue.

His mouth goes dry at the handsome dwarf before him and he stares up in wonder, fumbling over his words and flushing when the dwarf gives him an unimpressed look.

"Thorin Oakenshield at your service," the dwarf rumbles, giving a small bow.

It takes Bilbo a minute to remember how to breathe and he nearly trips as he does his bow, face flaming.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. I er, the dwarves shoes in the hallway," Bilbo blurts out and he clears his throat before starting again.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service. Please your shoes on the doormat and the other dwarves are down the hallway at the right," he says, flashing a welcoming smile though there's a pang in his heart when he realizes that Thorin probably has a soulmate.

Thorin nods, eyes searching the Hobbit hole curiously as he steps insides and toes off his boots, a small frown on his face. He gives Bilbo his coat carelessly and their fingers brush.

It's a small touch, something that Bilbo would barely notice on a normal day but he does this time because the entire room _shifts _and he can see _colors._His knees give out on him and stumbles, grasping Thorin's arms to keep himself upright.

Bilbo looks into stunned blue eyes (blue like crystals, like the sky) and Thorin's eyes crinkle around the edges when he smiles and presses his nose against Bilbo's.

"_Amrâlimê," _he breathes and Bilbo's heart jumps into his throat and he has to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling.

Thorin's lips brush against his and Bilbo's eyes flutter close. He moves his hands from Thorin's arms to his hair and pulls the dwarf closer to him, feeling whole for the first time in his life.


End file.
